


Dragon Ball Z: The Gigin Saga

by SuperSaiyanGod



Category: I don't know - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Multi, The gigin saga.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanGod/pseuds/SuperSaiyanGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happens two years after the incident with Buu, Please Read and Review! [WARNING: disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor the characters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Ball Z: The Gigin Saga

Just testing out will edit to make chapter!


End file.
